


Akuma Kage- Character bio

by Flumphish



Series: Demon's reign [1]
Category: League of Villains - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flumphish/pseuds/Flumphish
Summary: This character intended use is in an upcoming fanfiction that I want to write in the My Hero Academia world. Feel free to use it just give credit please so I can see what use you’ve put him to! I have left certain things such as his race, sexuality, and heritage untouched in this character summary, I prefer to leave some things to the reader to avoid controversy. There is quirkism in the My Hero world but not racism, sexism, or homophobia. These are all problems of the past and were soon forgotten aside from perhaps a soul protestor against it. So, if you want to use this in anything you intend on writing, feel free to change and add details or features that you don’t like or prefer different. This is my first post, so I hope you enjoy :)-Flumphish
Series: Demon's reign [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175009
Kudos: 2





	Akuma Kage- Character bio

**Author's Note:**

> This character intended use is in an upcoming fanfiction that I want to write in the My Hero Academia world. Feel free to use it just give credit please so I can see what use you’ve put him to! I have left certain things such as his race, sexuality, and heritage untouched in this character summary, I prefer to leave some things to the reader to avoid controversy. There is quirkism in the My Hero world but not racism, sexism, or homophobia. These are all problems of the past and were soon forgotten aside from perhaps a soul protestor against it. So, if you want to use this in anything you intend on writing, feel free to change and add details or features that you don’t like or prefer different. This is my first post, so I hope you enjoy :)  
> -Flumphish

Akuma Kage  
Age:  
Start of fic- 4?  
End of fic- 15?  
Features:  
Eyes- Black with purple iris. This is part of his quirk and the distinct eyes change the way Akuma sees the world. Literally. In his eyes he sees the world tinted red. Not so much that he cannot see other colours, but everything has a reddish tint due to the colouring of his eyes, there is no advantage to this apart from a slightly enhanced ability to see in the dark.  
Hair- black with purple highlights.  
Teeth- Front teeth jut out slightly like tusks and curl up the lip.  
Height- 6’3 at teen and 3’2 as child  
Distinguishing features:  
Horns- Akuma has a set of horns that curve upwards with ridges in them. They protrude from the same area as his hairline and are spaced about 8cm apart from each other. They can be used for defense or attack but for the most part serve no purpose.  
Ears- Akuma has longer ears that droop slightly so they are not as vertical as an elf but are far more horizontal. They allow him to hear about as well as a dog who are known for their enhanced hearing.  
Tail- Akuma has a small Demon tail which grows from the tail bone that is unused in most humans. It is for the most part flesh covered by black armoured plates but at the end there is a plume of hair which bears the same colour as the hair on his head. The tail can be manipulated as if It is another limb but when it is not being consciously controlled it tends to flick around Akuma’s legs or wind itself around them. It is essentially Ojiro’s quirk but slightly weaker because of the size difference. It can be used for hanging on things, movement, defence, and attack.   
Quirk-  
Akuma’s quirk is named somewhat cruelly “Demonic heritage” In referral to the demonic abilities and features he possess. The quirk is a mutant type but also possess emitter type abilities. The mutant effects are listed above but the emitter ability is different. When activated, Akuma can manipulate darkness into forms and solidify it, the darkness can be coated in purple fire if the user wishes but the fire is not extremely harmful and at most will startle the opponent slightly. The darkness works like Todoroki’s ice side, but it cannot be destroyed as easily and is not susceptible to melting like it. He is also better trained in it and can create complex structures without guides. Upon impact it is hard so someone trying to run at it and break it is useless, when there is not pressure on it it maintains it shape but is less solid, more like unmoving syrup, which makes it good for trapping people safely.   
Due to the quirk being a mutant type but not of the highest rank he is still discriminated against, but it is not an impossible life like that of the quirkless or higher grade mutators.   
Relationships:  
Keigo Takami (Hawks)  
From childhood the two were raised together to become heroes because of their flashy and powerful quirks. They are more like brothers than friends and Keigo looks up to Akuma as a little brother would to the elder one despite there only being a one-year difference in their ages.   
All members of the league of villains  
After veering off his path as a hero, realising the corrupt intentions of the TNQO The national Quirk Organisation, who were raising him to be a poster hero with his flashy quirk. The League of villains has a family dynamic and is always doing some kind of crazy thing.   
Other relationships:   
I don’t know any others yet but will update you guys if I think up anything else.  
Hero Outfit:  
This hero outfit was mandatory commission so he could go out and train. It has minimal design and maximum safety due to it being a prototype. It features a black helmet with a purple streak down the middle and holes allowing his horns to grow out, there is a visor and the shape resembles a motorcycle helmet. He has a full black body suit with a purple exoskeleton and armour beneath. He also has a pair of full black boots going to 5cm above his heels for extra support. He has a buzz cut beneath because “It benefits him in the long run and doesn’t impair his vision”  
Villain Outfit:  
SUIT >:D   
He sports a black vestcoat over a white button up shirt. His slacks are a deep rich purple colour and he still has the same footwear that he was given in his first-grade hero costume. He wears a pair of black leather gloves and a black gas mask around his neck. He pulls this up in villain work. To avoid people seeing his face clearly, he has an artificial shadow covering his face. This piece of technology shadows everything about him from view apart from his two purple irises’ malevolently glowing in contrast with the dark. In villain work he maintains a slim but strong frame ensuring that he is not impaired as the TNQO always put it. His hair is not covered by a helmet and instead is an undercut but he allows the rest of his hair to grow out, styling it into either a plait or a ponytail depending on how he feels that day. The front of his hair is combed into a long peak almost looking like a wave rearing up.   
He goes by the name: Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Ok folks that’s all about Akuma, I’ll be starting work on my new fanfiction soon featuring Akuma as the main character. I already gave away some of his story in this description (oops) but ah well! Hope you enjoy. :)


End file.
